


Christmas in the countryside

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [53]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: The women living in the countryside gather at Phosphorus' farm to celebrate the spirit of Christmas, and also tease each other.(Place in the timeline: Christmas of Year 0)
Series: Metall/u/rgy [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354770
Kudos: 3





	Christmas in the countryside

The scenery was absolutely beautiful, there was an apocalyptic snowstorm the night before, but the weather had since cleared and everything was completely covered in snow while the sky didn’t have a cloud in sight. It was the third Christmas that Boron spent in the countryside and she never got tired of that amazing spectacle. She was sitting on a heated bench, under 5 layers of think clothing, and was watching three children playing around in the snow…well only one actual kid: Pase the farm owner’s daughter and two overgrown ones: Potassium, who’s past twenty-one, and Sodium, who’s above fifteen.

“Quite a soothing sight isn’t?” said Phosphorus, saying at loud what Boron was thinking. She was carrying two mugs of hot tea and gave one to Boron before sitting next to her “there ain’t a sight for sore eyes than seeing children play around in the snow.”

“Well Kal and Nat are so pocket-sized that you could indeed mistake them for children” said Boron with a smirk.

“Pfff hahaha, that’s a jab even I wouldn’t be able to throw!”

“Hehe, it’s the easiest way to get a rise out of them.”

“How devilish…but I wonder if that didn’t help them get along with Pase.”

“They really do get along well don’t they?”

“They do, you wouldn’t notice that they’re not related at all, Pase is so attached to Potassium I wonder she’ll get jealous if Kal has children of her own.”

Boron laughed lightly “Kal with children, how can something feel so wrong yet so right at the same time?”

“Indeed, Kal still has so growing up to do.”

“Yeah, she’s really great with children, but she has things to sort out before that happens.”

“She does but I’m sure she’ll get to it eventually.” said a soft and muffled voice behind them, so soft it was almost a whisper.

Boron and Phosphorus turned back and were greeted by the sight of what looked like child-sized pile of clothes, but they immediately knew that it was Radon in her usual winter clothing. The fragile middle-aged woman was in the company of Nitrogen, who was wearing a single shirt not even buttoned at the top, and Nobelium, [dressed in a fancy layered miko dress topped by a crown](https://danbooru.donmai.us/data/sample/__hakurei_reimu_kirisame_marisa_remilia_scarlet_izayoi_sakuya_kochiya_sanae_and_13_more_touhou_drawn_by_nagi_xx001122__sample-2092d2b9773128e8544c014b39b52b19.jpg).

“Ah Mrs Radon! Nitrogen! Nobelium! you’re here, welcome!” Phosphorus went to greet her visitors with hugs, followed closely by Boron, and the whole assembly took their seat on the heated bench - except Nobleium - gazing at the three ‘children’ now making a pretty sizeable snowman.

“Haaa, they remind me of Thal when she was little, she liked the snow so much.” said Radon from under her cloth fort “I’ll tell you something ladies, there’s nothing like having children!”

“Can confirm ma’am!” proudly said Phosphorus “I was apprehensive when I first got Pase, but now I wonder how I even lived without her before, I want another one now!”

“My that’s wonderful!” brightly said Radon “and what about you Nitro, are you thinking about having children yet?”

“I’m personally ready” said Nitrogen “but Kal isn’t, and won’t be until she will resolves her conflict with her mother, so I’ll wait for her as long as needed.”

“You really take care of her” said Phosphorus “Kal has luck she found someone as understanding as yourself.”

“I think myself as the lucky one to be honest, I tend to keep my heart closed and it was fortunate that Kal barged in despite all the obstacles, she’s a determined one.”

“How did you two meet anyway?” asked Phosphorus.

Nitrogen bushed “Sorry but that’ll stay a secret between me and Kal.”

“Damn, well at least I tried, so what about you Boron?”

Boron has been quieter than usual during that talk, hoping she wouldn’t be asked about that while looking away to try and hide her intense blush.

“M-me? Huh…well y’know, haven’t found anyone yet…”

Her stuttering and shifty eyes immediately caught the suspicion of other women.

“WHAT, the great Boron, the one who dated Aluminium herself, doesn’t have a girlfriend? I don’t believe it!” said Nitrogen

“Well, y’kow…can’t always be in luck.”

“Huh, but you don’t have to be blushing that hard, just what kind of secret are you keeping?” inquisitively asked Phosphorus.

“Could it be that her new girlfriend would land her in trouble?” said Nitrogen.

“No…” protested Boron

“Like a scandalous affair?”

“Wait…”

“Could be, I remember some years ago there was a ruckus surrounding the now mayor.”

“But…”

“Yeah I remember now!”

“Hum…”

“Maybe she’s with Praseodymium?”

“You see…”

“Imagine if Boron is trying to get into politics like that!”

“What…”

“How sly of you Boron!”

“Can I say…”

“Or maybe she’s shagging the wife of an important business tycoon?”

“Well…”

“Or maybe she shagged the business tycoon herself?”

“In fact…”

“You know how we don’t really see the CEO of Ferric?”

“Hang on…”

“No way Boron! Are you dating the elusive Iron?”

“Please…”

“You know there are rumours that Iron has a hidden daughter.”

“I…”

“Could it be…Boron’s doing?”

“That’s…”

“I can totally see that!”

“How…”

“Or maybe Boron is dating the daughter!”

“Stop…”

“Yeah that works, ‘the mysterious lady-killer and the secret heir worth millions.”

“Just…”

“Well if you really want to go the scandalous route” said Phosphorus “imagine this: Boron is dating the second heir of the Alkali corporation, Sodium, who’s still in high school!”

The was a beat between the women, before Nitrogen, Radon and Phosphorus started laughing.

“Haha no way!” said Nitrogen “Do you imagine Boron to be some sort of predator?”

“I know right? That was going way to far!”

While the three women laughed, Boron was desperately trying to say conscious, she felt her heart stop when they joked about Sodium and it was a miracle that she didn’t completely pass out.

“W-well” she forced herself to say “bottom line is…kids are not for the immediate future.”

The other women had no time to press on the matter as Sulfur appeared in the veranda’s door frame.

“Alright ladies, can you come inside? Dinner’s about to be ready and Polonium just arrived with Thallium.”

“Ah my lovelies are here!” said Radon overjoyed. She jumped from the bench and hurried inside followed by Nobelium while Phosphorus went to see the three girls still busy with their snowman, leaving Boron with Nitrogen.

“Y’know Boron, I want children much more than I let it see, I often have dreams about me, Kal and our lovely daughters, it would also be nice if Nat had daughters when the time comes, they all would make a lovely set of cousins!”

“Yeah, Nat would have nice daughters…” Boron said still uneasy.

“Well, I’m counting on you then, sis-in-law!” Nitrogen winked at a bewildered Boron then went to see her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Nitrogen can bear below freezing temperatures buck naked, as can her sister Oxygen, mirroring the elements' low liquefaction temperature. I also happened to know someone in high school who would go around wearing t-shirts in winter whenever the weather was dry so that was an inspiration.


End file.
